Maybe
by butterfly1415
Summary: Maybe we'll be okay, and no one we know will die. Maybe he'll die, and we'll all be alive. Maybe none of us will die" "Too many maybe's, Fred" "I know" FredxGeorge DH


**Disclaimer: No.**

**A/N: I tried to keep them in character. It's sad, and even more when you think about the fact that Fred died. **

* * *

It had been two weeks since July 31th. The day where Harry Potter had been moved from the Dursleys to the Burrow. The day where Alastor Moody had died.

The day where George Weasley's ear had been hexed off.

Fred found his twin brother, in the attic of the Burrow. There were days to the wedding between Bill and Fleur Delacour, and everyone was busy with the preparations.

Their mom had given them the job of finding some old stuff of Bill's she'd want him to have when he moved out. After the job was done, the twins had gone downstairs, but later on, during another of his mom's jobs, Fred hadn't been able to find his twin anywhere.

"George?" the elder twin called, but no one answered. Fred lit up the room with his wand, and saw a huddled form in the corner of the room. Red hair was sticking up between the arms that was tightly gripped around a pair of long, skinny legs, and Fred turned off the light.

"Hey, George, what are you doing up here?" Fred asked softly, knowing that his twin was obviously upset over something. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have run all the way up here to be alone.

George raised his head, and looked at Fred. His eyes were red, and he had a look of utter despair on his face.

"Nothing special" George muttered, and one of his hands flew up to touch the hole in the side of his head, a new nervous habit he had gotten.

"It's weird, you know" George began, before Fred could say anything "only having one ear. It's weird, I get shocked every time I look in the mirror. But at least people will be able to tell us apart now" George grinned. Fred sat down, and moved closer until he was pressed against the side of his brother.

"Yeah, that's a plus, I guess. Now we just can't trick mom and dad anymore" Fred lay an arm around his brother's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Nah"

They sat in silence for a while, Fred's arm around George, and George pressed closely against his side.

"So, what's wrong?" Fred broke the silence. George exhaled, a shaky breath.

"I'm just scared, Fred. I mean, there is war, out there. Maybe he'll win, maybe he'll get us. Maybe he'll kill someone we know. Maybe I'll…lose you". Fred cupped the sides of his brother's face.

"Look at me, George" George did so, there was no way out of it with Fred's hands on his face.

"I'm scared, too. He's dangerous. I'm scared that I'll lose you, too. But..we'll make it. And if we don't'..you'll be fine without me." George looked at Fred.

"No, I won't. I won't be able to live without you, Fred" Tears ran down the younger twin's cheeks.

"You will. You will live on. You will be fine." Fred drew in a breath. "Besides, nothing's certain. Maybe none of us die. He'll die, but maybe..we'll be okay. Everything will good again, afterwards" Fred nodded, as to reassure himself. George looked at him, a little smile on his face.

"Too many 'maybe's', Fred." Fred smiled, too.

"I know. But no matter what, no matter what happens, I'll always love you, and you'll always love me" Fred said, and pressed his lips to his twin's for a second. Just to be just a little bit closer.

George nodded, when they broke apart. Then, a playful smile spread over his features.

"Who says that I'll always love you?" Fred grinned.

"You know you do. Everyone loves me. I'm just so loveable" Fred exclaimed, his grin growing wider.

"Loveable? More like narcissistic" Fred punched George lightly on the arm.

"Come on, we better go downstairs. Otherwise mom will freak out. We can't just sit here and be all sentimental like old ladies" George said, and stood up.

Fred followed him, but before they reached the stairs, he took George's hand, and pressed another kiss to the other's lips.

"I'll always love you" he whispered, and George smiled, which Fred took as a 'you too'.

"Come on" they joined hands, and ran down the stairs.

Both twins had been calmed a little, but their grins were shaky, and there was still doubt in their minds.


End file.
